The Baby Chronicles
by AdminEmmaWeasley
Summary: A collection of one-shots about various HP characters when they were babies.
1. Baby Harry

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing recognisable.**

James was lying on the sofa, Sirius was rummaging through the fridge, and Lily was sitting cross-legged on the carpet with baby Harry. Remus and Peter had gone to the shop down the road to get some supplies for the all-nighter the Marauders were about to pull.

"Aren't you a handsome boy?" Lily crooned as Harry gurgled happily.

"You're only saying that 'cause he looks so much like me," James said, winking at his wife. She grinned.

"Daddy needs to shrink his head again," Lily told Harry. "Yes, he does!"

"Now," Sirius' muffled voice said from inside the fridge, "where did I put that Anti-Big-Head potion?"

"Ha, ha," James said dryly and Lily snorted. "I get it."

"Ah, ga!" Harry suddenly announced.

"Is that right, son?" James asked.

"Mmm," Harry said absentmindedly, slapping his hand on the carpet a few times. Lily giggled.

"Clever boy," she said proudly, gazing at her little boy.

"Ma-da," he said excitedly.

"Really?" Sirius mumbled as he pulled a beer out from the very back of the fridge.

"Ma-da!" Harry insisted.

Lily looked at James curiously, her green eyes sparkling joyfully. "Do you think he's saying 'ma', 'da', like Ma and Da?"

"Like, you and me?" James asked, sitting up with excitement.

"Ma-da?" Lily asked her son.

He gurgled joyfully before agreeing, "Ma-da!"

"He could be trying to say "marauder", you know," Sirius commented from his spot on the arm chair beside the sofa.

"Marauder?" James asked.

"Ma-da," Harry said slowly, gazing at his father with big, green eyes.

James grinned. "Marauder," he said again.

"Ma-da!" Harry said, bouncing with excitement.

Sirius and James laughed. Lily sighed. "What is it, love?" James asked.

"I just..." She gazed at her son, who was once again slapping the carpet, "I hoped that his first word would be for both of us..."

"Hey," he said softly, getting off the sofa and kneeling beside her, "you were always part of the Marauder crew."

She turned to Sirius for confirmation. When he nodded, she grinned and kissed James.

"Ugh," Sirius commented before taking another gulp of beer.

"Ma-da," Harry said quietly. Lily and James looked at him to see his big, green eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, sweetheart," Lily said softly, picking him up and holding him close as he started crying quietly, "it's alright. Mama's here, my love. I'm right here. I've got you."

Little did they know that a month or so later, the Dark Lord would make little Harry's prediction come true.


	2. Baby Ron

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

"Fred, you put that down! George, leave it! Arthur, would you please grab him? Charlie! Keep it down! Go and get Fred – he won't leave that clock alone."

Percy groaned and stuck a finger in each ear, trying to block out the noise of his mother telling his rambunctious twin brothers to stop fiddling. He sunk lower in his chair and continued reading, but his baby brother, Ron, had other ideas.

"Pa!" He exclaimed as he hauled himself up off the ground, using Percy's legs for support.

"Hi, Ron," Percy mumbled, not really paying attention. He was quite used to his baby brother calling him 'Pa'. Fred and George always said that it was because he was like an old grandpa. Not that Percy cared what his younger brothers thought of him.

"Pa!" Ron said crossly, hitting Percy's leg with one hand and promptly losing his balance, thumping back into a sitting position. "Pa!" He insisted, kicking his legs and waving his arms frantically. "Pie!"

Percy frowned and peeked over his book. That didn't sound like anyone's name. "What?"

"Pie!" Ron screamed, flapping his arms hysterically and staring at a spot just above Percy's head.

Percy looked up and instantly leaped out of his chair. Dangling from the ceiling was a huge, black, hairy spider. "Merlin," Percy sighed, before realising that his baby brother was still crying. Dropping his book, he scooped little Ron up and said, "Shh, now. It's okay. It's just a spider."

"Pie!" Ron cried, pointing over Percy's shoulder at the spider.

Percy turned and watched as the spider scuttled away. "Look," he said softly, "he's going away now! He won't bother you. Bye, Mr Spider!" Percy gave the retreating spider a friendly wave, but Ron hid his face in Percy's shirt. He sighed, but with a smile, and held his baby brother close until he fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Baby Hermione

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

Mr Granger was sitting at the dinner table, telling his wife about his day. She was calmly feeding young Hermione her dinner and commenting on the various tales her husband told.

"That Donner boy is such a fidget!" Mr Granger said, stabbing his fork into his chicken. "He wouldn't leave my tools alone; he kept trying to touch the lamp; he kept trying to take my hand out of his mouth! I had to tell him so many times to keep still so that I could fix that crooked tooth at the back of his..."

"Too!" Hermione said, clapping her hands together as she watched her fuming father.

He looked at her, amazed. It wasn't often that she spoke. "'Mione?" He asked.

"Too," she said quickly before her mother offered another spoonful.

"Too?" Her father echoed.

"You're not two yet, darling," Mrs Granger told the chewing baby.

"Too!" Hermione insisted, creasing her eyebrows in apparent frustration.

"Not yet, sweetie," Mrs Granger replied calmly, scooping up more food.

"Toot!"

Both Mr and Mrs Granger blinked. "I beg your pardon?" Mr Granger asked.

Hermione crunched up her face and said loudly, "Tooth!"

Mr and Mrs Granger stared at her. Mr Granger chuckled. He got up and scooped up his precious daughter, who was looking at him with wide eyes. "That's right, sweetheart," he said, tickling he tummy until she giggled. "Tooth!"


	4. Baby Draco

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

"Dobby!" Lucius hollered.

"Yes, Master?"

"Get another blanket for Draco. He's shivering."

"Yes, Master."

Dobby limped (he had been kicked by Lucius again just a few minutes ago, you see) over to baby Draco. "Ah, poor baby Master," Dobby tutted, carefully laying another blanket over the shivering little boy.

"Da!" Draco, said, stretching his arms out towards Dobby.

Dobby smiled. "Yes, Master Draco," he said softly, "it's Dobby."

"Dob!" Draco said, a huge grin lighting up his face.

Dobby's smile widened, but the moment was interrupted by Lucius, who was demanding to know why he was taking so long.

"Sorry, Master," Dobby said quietly, leaving Draco.

"Dob," Draco said softly, watching the house elf limp away.

"Hello, sweetheart," Narcissa whispered, gently stroking her son's cheek. "Ooh," she said, tucking him in, "you do feel cold. There we are – isn't that much better, dear?"

"Dob!" Draco announced to his mother, who smiled absentmindedly.

"Yes, dear," she said, continuing to fuss with his blankets.

"Dob!" Draco insisted.

"That's right."

Draco scrunched his face up and shouted, "Dob-ee!"

Narcissa looked at him, shocked. Lucius fell silent in the middle of shouting at Dobby for tripping over, and looked over at his wife.

Dobby smiled to himself before hobbling over to the baby's cot, peeking over the side rail and saying, "Yes, Master Draco?"

"Dob," Draco said fondly, reaching out to pat Dobby's head clumsily.

Lucius' eyes turned fiery. "Out!" He shouted at Dobby, kicking the house elf towards the door and making Draco scream with fright.

Narcissa picked up her crying son and almost glared at her husband. Of course, she could never do that. But when he upset Draco... She took a deep breath before talking sweetly to little Draco, who already missed his elf friend dearly.


	5. Babies Fred and George

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

"They're so good," Molly gushed to her husband as they watched Fred and George having crawling races. "Never cause any mischief."

"Unlike Percy," Arthur added with a chuckle, glancing at his son, who was just about to tip over another vase of flowers.

Molly sighed as she scuttled over to scoop him up and put him on the floor. "No more!" She told him. "You broke one yesterday, and I'll not have you break another!"

Percy frowned and toddled over the stairs, which he gradually proceeded to climb. Molly shook her head as she sat down at the kitchen table. "That boy," she sighed, but there was a smile playing on the edge of her lips. Fred and George had been watching their older brother. Now they were babbling excitedly to each other.

"Mum!" Charlie hollered down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"I can't find my... Hello, twins," he interrupted himself as soon as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Fred and George ignored him and continued to babble to each other.

"Leave them, Charlie," Molly said absentmindedly. "They're fine."

"They're so good," Charlie smiled, joining his parents at the table. "Percy, on the other hand..."

"Speaking of whom," Arthur said after taking another sip of tea, "did you see where he went? He was climbing the stairs."

"No," Charlie said before staring at the stove in disbelief.

"What's the mat- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Arthur and Molly both leapt out of their seats and dashed across the room just as Molly's bubbling pot of soup became an overflowing pot of gloop. Fred and George both giggled and clapped as Charlie stared. Arthur scooped them both up while Molly tried in vain to save her soup.

Fred and George began merrily babbling to each other again, and Arthur asked them softly, "Did you do that?"

Fred chortled as George grinned at his father. Arthur couldn't help but chortle, too.

"I won't tell Mummy if you don't," he whispered, and the twin boys clapped. Little did Arthur know what he had just begun...


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thank you all so much for your reviews! xD It means a lot!

If you have any requests of characters you'd like to read a baby story about, feel free to let me know!


	7. Baby Ginny

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

"Ron, love, don't do that, you'll burn yourself," Molly said patiently. "Fred, tell your brother to stop fidgeting with that, he'll break it. Bill, Charlie, you need to de-gnome the garden again, and tell Percy that if he doesn't put down that blasted book soon, he'll miss out on dinner!"

"I'll tell him," Bill said, grinning at baby Ginny as he passed her high-chair.

"Ba!" She squeaked, holding her arms out to him.

Bill chuckled and said, "Oh, alright. Come on – let's see Percy!" He lifted her from the high-chair and carried her up the stairs. She pulled at his hair, but he didn't even wince. He was used to it – Fred, George and Ron had all done the same when they were babies.

"Perce!" Bill said, knocking on his brother's door. "Dinner! Mum says you'll miss out if you don't come soon!"

"One more chapter!" A voice insisted from the other side of the door.

Bill sighed and said to Ginny, "If you read books, my girl, you'll starve to death! Just like Percy does!"

Little Ginny frowned up at her older brother, who burst into a grin. "You won't be a reader, then?" He asked before thinking. "Perhaps a pranker, like George? Or an animal lover, like Charlie?"

Ginny continued frowning through all of these suggestions, but when Charlie's voice floated up the stairs, saying: "Hey, Bill! Want to go for a fly after kicking the gnomes out?", Ginny's eyes sparkled and her frown turned into a grin. She babbled excitedly and bounced in Bill's arms.

He laughed and shouted back (being careful not to be too loud for Ginny's sake), "Sounds great!" Then he grinned down at his baby sister as he bounced down the stairs and mumbled, "So that's what you'll be, huh? Sports freak?"

"Boom!" Ginny gurgled.

Bill's grin widened. "Broom?" He asked.

Ginny laughed and bounced again before announcing loudly, "Boom!"

Bill joined in her laughter as they returned to the rest of the family (bar Percy). "Tell Mum?" Bill asked Ginny, who stared at him innocently. "Or shall it be our little secret?" He whispered quietly.

She broke out into a toothy grin and clapped her hands together.

"Deal," he whispered through a chuckle, settling her on his knee and feeding her some dinner.


	8. Baby Tom

**Disclaimer: I own recognisable**

"Now, Tom," Mrs Cole said with a patient smile, "hold still so I can feed you!"

Young baby Tom Riddle frowned at Mrs Cole but stopped moving his head.

"Here we are! Open up!"

Tom glared at her, refusing to open his mouth. Mrs Cole sighed. "If you don't eat this..." She started, then shook her head. It was no use talking to the boy. He was more stubborn than any orphan she had ever met – indeed, more stubborn than any baby she had ever met.

Tom was now watching her curiously. It was almost as if he was waiting for her to finish her sentence. Mrs Cole sighed and whispered, "If you don't eat, Tom, you'll die."

Tom's eyes widened, as if he understood, then his mouth opened wide.

Mrs Cole smiled softly and feed him. He was easy and obliging, and soon the bowl was empty.

"There we are!" She said joyfully, dropping the spoon into the bowl and taking it to the sink. "Now you'll be just fine! And that wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

"Mmm," the boy said, watching her carefully.

She chuckled. "My mother always told me that babies understand what you're saying," she said softly.

"Ah!" Tom said as if the information was new to him.

"I suppose you do understand, then?" She added thoughtfully. Then she brightened and said, "Well, perhaps it's a good thing you do! I may not have been able to feed you, and I couldn't bare it if you died, little one."

Tom looked at her with large, solemn eyes. And Mrs Cole never knew that, though he would never explicitly remember, the idea of dying being a dreadful thing always stuck in his mind.


	9. Baby Gellert

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

"Ooh!"

Bathilda looked up from her letter to see young Gellert staring at the floor, which was now bubbling and boiling. She smiled and returned to her letter, glad that he had finally found away to amuse himself.

"Ah, be-ga" he mumbled, prodding the carpet and studying it.

Bathilda ignored him. He would often mutter to himself.

"Be-ga," he said again, a little louder.

Again, she ignored him, instead pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink pot, ready to reply to the letter from his father.

"Be-ga!" He shouted, and she finally looked at him. Her eyes widened as she saw that the bubbles in the carpet were now larger than him.

"Merlin," she breathed, pulling out her wand and casting a few charms until she found he one that brought them down again.

The baby boy frowned at her, then put his hands on the carpet and said, "Be-ga!"

"No," she said calmly, beginning to write her reply, "not bigger. Not any bigger – they may swallow you up! And then what would your parents say."

Gellert folded his arms across his chest and pouted. "Be-ga!"

"No," she said, not looking at him.

He sighed, then hoisted himself into a crawling position and made his way to the window, where he could watch the Muggles passing by.

Bathilda had no idea why he would always watch the Muggles. He always frowned and grumbled to himself as he did it, but she would find him at the window often. It wasn't until many years later that she made the connection.


	10. Baby Luna

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

"Luna, my dear girl," said a young woman with blonde hair and shining eyes, "you could do with a haircut already. Precious girl. Here." The woman took out her wand and, muttering an incantation of her own design, waved it over her young daughter's hair, which was instantly and neatly trimmed.

"Lovely," a man said upon entering the room. He scooped up the baby girl and smiled at the woman. "Another wonderful job."

"Thank you, dear," the woman said with a soft smile. She kissed the man on the cheek before wandering outside. The man chuckled and followed his wife, with his daughter in his arms.

"Do you think perhaps the Wrackspurts have returned yet?" The woman asked, gazing out over the land. "Or perhaps they don't like it here anymore."

"There isn't really much work for them to do on us, dear," the man reminded her, bouncing his daughter up and down and making her giggle.

"True," the woman replied, turning to smile warmly at her daughter. "If a daughter doesn't muddle our thoughts, nothing can!"

"Um!" The baby girl suddenly announced.

"What is it?" The man asked her. She instantly looked around at a particular plant in their garden.

"What is it, sweetheart?" The woman asked.

She took her daughter from the man gently, kissed him quickly and carried the baby girl over to the garden. She knelt down and gently placed the baby on the grass. Without looking at her mother, she lunged forward and gripped one of the stalks of the plant, pulling it back with her as she sat up straight again.

"Luna, you clever girl!" The woman exclaimed for telling her husband, "Look what she found!"

"Well, well," the man muttered, smiling at his two favourite ladies, "she's most certainly our daughter, my love."

The woman looked up at the man and smiled. "She certainly is."


	11. Baby Cedric

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable

ALSO! Credit to Stormy, for the starting line :)

Cedric was always outgoing, sporty and personable. Even as a baby, people were drawn to him...

"Oh, he is lovely!" One of his mother's many friends squeaked as they crowded around young Cedric's cot.

"Such a darling!" Another one gushed.

"And so handsome, too!" Yet another added.

"Oh, yes," still another agreed, "I am sure all the young ladies will like him very much!"

"I quite agree," his mother said with a chuckle. "But I'm a little biased," she added, smiling warmly at her son and lifting him out of his cot. The ladies crowded around her and asked if there was anything they could do for her, but she said that all she wanted was to sit down for a while.

With young Cedric seated on her knee, he gazed wide-eyed at the doting ladies around him. He began babbling as if he was telling them something dreadfully important, and the ladies all squealed and chuckled and talked back to him. He grinned a toothless grin and clapped his hands clumsily, and the ladies all squealed and chuckled again.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing!"

"And so well-behaved!

"You're right! He hasn't cried once since we arrived."

"You'd think all the noise would upset him, wouldn't you?"

Cedric's mother smiled as her friends gushed over her little boy. She was sure that he was the sweetest, most handsome baby boy in the world, and that opinion never changed.


	12. Baby Neville

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Good morning, sweetheart," Alice smiled sleepily as she gathered a hiccupping Neville in her arms. "Did you sleep well?"

Neville sighed and buried his face in his mother's shirt. She chuckled as Frank wandered into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Slept right through again, son?" He asked with a smile, softly kissing Neville's head.

"He's so good," Alice crooned, gently rocking her son back and forth as he gripped her shirt in his tiny fist.

"He's perfect, Alice," Frank said softly, kissing his wife tenderly.

"Come on, my love," Alice whispered. "Let's get you some breakfast."

She carried Neville into the kitchen and tried to put him in his high chair, but he screamed and clung to her tightly. "What is it?" She asked, worried, but he just clung to her desperately. "Mama's not going anywhere," she assured him, but he still wouldn't let go. She sighed, albeit with a smile, and said, "Alright. You can sit on my lap for breakfast. Does that sound good, sweetheart?"

Neville mumbled, still clinging to her shirt.

"I think he approves," Frank commented with a grin. Alice laughed as she sat down, holding young Neville close and singing softly. The young boy gazed up at her as she sang, as if he was taking in every word of her song.

"Time for breakfast," she whispered after she had finished singing. "Here we go," she added, scooping up some baby food and hovering the spoon enticingly in front of Neville, who opened his mouth willingly.

"I wonder why he's being clingy this morning," Frank wondered out loud as he made tea for him and his wife.

"I don't know," Alice mused, watching her son chew. "It's like he's worried that we're going to leave him."

"Well," Frank said, bringing the tea to the table and kissing Neville again, "that's never going to happen!"


	13. Baby James Sirius

One of the requests I've received is "James Sirius, if you do next gen".

WELL!

I thought doing some next gen stuff would be fun, so I'm going to upload a few of them before getting on with some more of the requests (which there are HEAPS of – thanks!) :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

James Sirius gurgled merrily to himself in his high chair as a pregnant Ginny fussed around the kitchen. Every now and then, she would give a soft, "Oh!" as she felt another kick. Each time, James would look up at his mother, obviously very concerned. Only when she smiled at him did he go back to his happy gurgling.

"Your son is lovely," Ginny said as Harry entered the kitchen, scratching his head and yawning.

"Good," Harry said through his yawn before grinning at his little boy, who was smiling up at him. "Hello, handsome," he said, tickling James' tummy until he laughed. "And, why is my son lovely?" he asked as he watched James suck his thumb and bang the high chair with his free hand.

"Every time he kicks," she explained, rubbing her growing stomach, "James looks at me, as if he thinks that something is wrong. I have to tell him that I'm alright before he's satisfied."

Harry grinned at his son again, who was watching Ginny carefully. "You gorgeous boy, you," Harry said, lifting little James from his high chair and spinning him around. James Sirius squealed with delight and laughed, kicking his legs in the air as Harry continued swinging him around.

Ginny smiled warmly as she watched her husband and son laughing together. Then, "Oh!"

James instantly froze and stared at Ginny, who had her eyes tightly shut. She was leaning against the kitchen counter with both hands on her stomach. "Ah!" James Sirius said, pointing frantically at his mother.

"Sweetheart?" Harry asked, moving closer to his wife.

"Ba-bee!" James Sirius said, bouncing in Harry's arms.

Harry glanced at him before looking at Ginny, whose eyes were starting to water.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry breathed before grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her to the fireplace. They Flooed to St Mungos, where Ginny was instantly hurried into the birth room. Harry watched and held her hand, still carrying James Sirius, who was staring at his mother with deep concern. As Ginny began screaming as she gave birth, James' eyes filled with tears. "Ma-ma!" He whimpered softly.

Harry heard him and held him closer, whispering, "She'll be okay. Mama will be okay. She's giving you a little brother! A baby brother!"

"Ba-bee," James whispered.

"That's right, a baby," Harry whispered, then held on tightly to Ginny's hand as she screamed again.

James Sirius cried out, but when one of the nurses offered to take him outside, he clung to Harry desperately.

"I've got you," Harry murmured, "I've got you. Mama will be okay. She'll be alright."

Finally, a tiny baby boy, just over a month early, was born. James Sirius reached for his mother, who smiled tiredly and accepted him. "Mama's alright," she whispered. "Mama's alright."

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Potter," the midwife said, holding the newborn baby. "He's going to be just fine. But it's a relief you managed to get here so quickly. Were you having a lot of contractions this morning?"

"Not very obvious ones," Ginny sighed as James Sirius babbled softly beside her. "I thought it was just him kicking."

"Well," the midwife said, "when did your water break?"

Ginny looked at Harry. "Just after the first contraction started."

"And when was that?"

Harry checked the time. "About a minute before we got here. Perhaps less."

"How did you know to get here straight away?"

Harry looked at James Sirius, who was now peacefully sleeping beside Ginny. He smiled softly and crouched down to kiss his wife before softly stroking his son's little mess of black hair.

"That's my boy," he said softly.


	14. Baby Albus Severus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

"Give to James?" James Sirius asked his baby brother politely, holding his pudgy little hand out.

Albus Severus gazed at his big brother and continued chewing on the toy broom.

"Give to James!" James Sirius said persuasively, but the baby just kept staring. James Sirius stuck out his lower lip and stamped his foot. "Give to James!" He insisted.

Albus Severus garbled back, with his toothless mouth still full of toy broom.

"Mama!" James Sirius cried, grabbing hold of the end of the toy broom that wasn't covered in slobber and pulling.

Albus Severus screamed and grabbed the broom, too.

"James!" Ginny scolded, taking his hands away from the broom.

"But it's mine!" James Sirius pouted as Albus babbled merrily.

"He's only little," Ginny answered patiently. "He doesn't understand."

James Sirius frowned and toddled away to find his father, who would surely sympathise with him. Ginny shook her head before smiling down at her baby boy, who was gazing up at her.

"Hello, handsome," she crooned, sitting on the floor in front of him and crossing her legs. "I think you're teething!"

"Ah, ba!" Albus agreed, still gnawing at the broom.

"Is that right?" She chuckled as James Sirius dragged Harry into the living room. The married couple shot each other a look of understand, and Harry crouched down so he was at the same level as his son.

"Albus Severus is a baby," Harry explained patiently. "He's very little, and he doesn't understand that it's your broom. If we take it away, he'll get really sad."

"But James sad!" James Sirius insisted.

"I know," Harry said, sitting on the floor and wrapping his arms around him. "But you're older than him, and you have to take care of him."

James Sirius gazed at his dad, before looking at his mother, who nodded in agreement. "James take care of baby?" He asked Harry softly.

"Yes," Harry whispered with a smile. James Sirius thought about this for a few seconds before breaking out into a grin.

"Jah!" Albus announced, having finally dropped the toy broom.

Harry, Ginny and James Sirius looked at the baby, who was gazing steadily at his older brother.

"Jah!" he said again.

James Sirius' grin returned. "He say James!" he announced, bouncing with excitement.

"Go and say hello, then," Harry suggested.

James Sirius crawled to his baby brother and clumsily wrapped his arms around him, saying, "Hello, baby."


	15. Baby Lily Luna

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

Luna laughed heartily as she watched her goddaughter crinkle up her tiny nose at one of the plants in her garden. Her own sons were due any day now – twin boys, just like Fred and George; how much fun would that be! – but she felt as though she was already a mother. Harry and Ginny had always been good friends, even like family, and their two sons and precious daughter had always felt like family to Luna, too.

Little Lily Luna giggled as one of the plants tickled her nose, and Luna laughed along with her before going to sit beside her. The little girl instantly crawled into Luna's lap and clumsily turned herself around. They sat together, Luna pointing at each plant and telling Lily Luna about them all. Lily Luna listened very carefully, following Luna's finger wherever it pointed.

Suddenly, she pointed to a plant that had not yet been identified by her godmother and announced, "Ala bela!"

Luna smiled and softly kissed the top of her head. "That's right! Over there are a few Aloe Vera plants. They help with burns and cuts – they make the pain go away."

"Ala bela!" Lily Luna repeated, clapping her hands together clumsily.

"Yes – Aloe Vera."

Lily Luna turned her head to look at her godmother and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Lily Luna turned around again and pointed at the Aloe Vera plants. Luna blinked. They had moved.

"Rolf!" She called before gently lifting Lily Luna off her lap and going to investigate.

Her husband dashed out of the house, calling to her worriedly, "What is it? Are they coming? Did your wat-"

"No," Luna interrupted him sweetly. "Look!"

Rolf glanced at his wife before peering at the plants, which were swaying softly. He took out his wand and gently pushed the plants aside, then chuckled.

"What is it?"

"She's found your Butterbeer-cap necklace," Rolf laughed, picking up the lost necklace and handing it to Luna.

"But why was it moving?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile, putting the necklace on as Lily Luna, who had crawled to her side, tugged on the bottom of her skirt.

"This," Rolf said, holding up a Pygmy Puff. "There you are, sweetheart," he added, holding it out to Lily Luna, who was using Luna's skirt to help her stand. "A present for finding Aunty Luna's necklace."

"Ka-boo!" Lily Luna squealed excitedly, letting go of Luna's skirt and landing with a bump.

Rolf laughed as Lily Luna carefully took the Pygmy Puff in her tiny hands and began cooing softly to it. Rolf picked her up and said, "You're welcome."


	16. Baby Rose

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

"Ronald!" Hermione called from the kitchen. "Could you...?"

"On it!" He answered before she even finished the sentence, already halfway up the stairs. "Come here, angel," he whispered, gently lifting his crying baby daughter from her cot. "Come here."

He held her close and sang to her, off-tune, but sweet enough to help her go back to sleep. He gently laid her back in her cot, but her eyes fluttered open and she frowned, close to crying again.

"No," he whispered, watching her reach out for him as her bottom lip began to tremble. "Don't cry." He gently picked her up again and took her downstairs, singing softly once more. She was soon asleep again, and Hermione smiled as she magicked the dishes clean. She loved hearing him sing to Rose. Sure, he couldn't carry a tune, but it was so sweet and so un-like him that she couldn't help but smile.

"Is she asleep?" She asked as she entered the living room and sat beside her husband on the sofa.

"Yeah," he whispered, gazing lovingly at his baby daughter. Hermione kissed his cheek softly and he chuckled. "My two favourite ladies," he murmured, kissing his wife tenderly.

Soon they were all asleep on the sofa, Rose comfortably nestled in her father's arms. But after a few hours, she woke up. Instead of crying out, as she usually would, she seemed content to softly babble to herself. It was as if she realised her parents needed to sleep.

But when she started hearing noises, she didn't cry. She stayed absolutely silent. She began prodding her father, who was snoring softly, trying to wake him up. She creased her eyebrows in frustration when he didn't respond, but she still didn't make a sound. She began hitting him on the chest with her tiny palms, hoping that he would wake up and make the sounds go away.

Ron's eyes reluctantly opened. Rose continued hitting his chest with her hands, and he chuckled softly. She frowned at him, and while he was wondering why she was so cross, he heard it.

Someone was in the house.

Silently, he shook Hermione awake before handing her Rose and pulling out his wand. He got up carefully and tiptoed across the living room and into the hallway.

"Stupify!" He shouted before the intruder even had a chance to turn around. The figure was flung across the room into the wall. The pictures rattled and shook at the impact and the occupants complained. "Petrificus totalus," Ron said almost lazily before striding forward. He crouched down and pulled the mask from the intruders face. His eyes widened.

"Hermione!" He shouted, not taking his eyes off the familiar face. "Get Harry!"

"Why?" Hermione asked, appearing in the doorway. She, too, stared at the man lying in the hallway. "It can't be," she whispered.

"It is," Ron said grimly. Then he smirked. "I'll get a huge payout for this, love."

"You sure will," Hermione breathed as Rose began babbling softly once again.

Ron stood up and swept his daughter into his arms. "You clever little girl!" he crooned. "You saved Mummy and Daddy! Yes, you did!"

"What?"

"She woke me up," he explained. "She must have stayed quiet as anything. He didn't even know anyone was here!"

"Rose," Hermione breathed, kissing her daughter's forehead and making her giggle.

"Just as clever as your mother," Ron whispered to little Rose with a grin.


	17. Baby Scorpius

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

Draco smiled warmly at his wife, who grinned back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah!" Little Scorpius said from his post on the grassy ground.

"That's fascinating, love," Astoria giggled. Scorpius grinned up at her before going back to pulling out the grass. He quickly became distracted by the bench his parents were sitting on and hauled himself to his feet, using the bench for support. "Bench," Astoria told him, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he dropped back into a sitting position and looked idly around the park.

Suddenly, the tiny blonde stopped. He was staring at something – someone. When Draco looked in the same direction as his son, he saw that Mudb- Uh... That Granger girl... Uh... Woman...

She was sitting on a park bench with a baby on her knee. The little girl had bright red hair. Just like...

"Oh! There's Hermione!" Astoria said. Instantly, Scorpius took off, crawling as fast as his arms and legs could carry him to the woman with the baby. Astoria laughed and said, "I guess we're going to say hello, then."

Draco stared at his wife in utter disbelief. "What?"

She looked at him and sighed. "Oh, get over it," she said in obvious frustration before standing up and walking towards Hermione, who was already talking sweetly to young Scorpius, who had hauled himself to his feet, using Hermione's knees for support. He was gazing with big, grey eyes at the baby girl on Hermione's knee. Draco had never seen his son so fascinated by anything.

With a loud sigh, he heaved himself off the bench and sauntered over to where Hermione was politely talking to Astoria. "Oh! Hermione, you remember Draco, don't you? Or perhaps it would be better if you didn't," Astoria joked lightly, slipping her hand in his.

"Yes, I remember," Hermione said, but Draco was shocked to see this statement accompanied by a smile. "It's lovely to see you again, Draco."

Draco couldn't say a word.

Astoria laughed and said, "I'd better get ready to catch him, in case he faints."

Hermione laughed before smiling down at Scorpius, who was babbling softly to the baby girl, who was now awake and gazing up at Scorpius.

"She's beautiful," Astoria commented. "What's her name?"

"Rose," Hermione answered.

"Ah!" Scorpius said. The adults laughed.

"Rose," Hermione repeated.

"Rah!" Scorpius said.

"That's right," Hermione chuckled. "Rose."

"Rah," Scorpius said quietly, gazing at the baby girl once again.

"I think Scorpius likes her," Astoria noted. Hermione nodded.

And Draco thought, _This can't be happening..._


	18. Baby James Potter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable (the poem was written by Clement Clarke Moore)**

Mrs Potter fussed with the Christmas tree. It was their first Christmas with their little boy, and she wanted it to be perfect.

"It looks wonderful, love," Mr Potter commented from the sofa, and little James babbled his agreement. Mrs Potter smiled dotingly at her son and husband sitting together on the sofa in the firelight.

"Alright," she sighed, joining them. James held his arms out to her and she picked him up and sat him on her lap. "Shall we have a story, James?" She asked quietly.

"A-ba-ba!"

"I'll take that as a yes," she chuckled before asking her husband, "Do you think I should read the one your mother sent to us from America? She said it's a popular Muggle poem."

"That sounds perfect," Mr Potter replied, and Mrs Potter smiled before using a summoning charm to fetch a storybook from the book shelf.

"Here we are," she said softly as Mr Potter shifted closer. "Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring – not even a mouse! The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in the hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there."

James gazed at the story book, fascinated by its moving pictures. Mr Potter smiled softly, full of love for his wife and son.

As Mrs Potter continued reading the Christmas poem, James continued to watch the pictures. But when she reached the middle of the poem, and the book was filled with pictures of galloping reindeer, James squealed in delight and reached out to touch the deer.

"Don't touch, my love," Mrs Potter whispered, gently taking his hand away before continuing to read. James stared at the reindeer with wide eyes and a huge, toothless grin. As the poem went on and the reindeer disappeared, his smile disappeared with them.

"Ah!" He told his father, pointing at the book.

"They've gone," he replied. "But they'll come back. Watch."

James obediently returned his gaze to the book, and near the end of the poem, the reindeer did indeed return. James squealed in delight again as Mrs Potter read the last lines of the poem: "He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" You liked that story, didn't you, James?"

"He particularly enjoyed the reindeer," Mr Potter commented as James ran his tiny hands over the now flat pages of the story book and babbled softly.

Mrs Potter looked at her son and smiled. "I wonder why?"


	19. Baby Sirius

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

"Sirius!" Mrs Black screeched, staring at the mess her baby boy had created.

Little Sirius laughed and clapped his tiny hands together as she took out her wand and cleaned up the kitchen. She sighed, put the kettle on and picked Sirius up.

"You cheeky thing," she said with a smile, tickling his tummy as he continued giggling. "You always manage to make such a mess!"

"Ah-mm!" Sirius said.

His mother sighed again, made herself a cup of tea and sat down, with Sirius on her knee. Luckily, this time, he didn't reach for her cup. Instead, he seemed happy to simply have a conversation with her.

"Ba-ba-ba," Sirius said.

"You know," his mother continued after taking a sip of tea, "I never thought having children would be so difficult."

"Ga-be-ga," Sirius said.

"You're really rather bothersome," she told him.

"Ah-ge!" Sirius said.

"Yes, I thought you might," she said absentmindedly, levitating her cup and saucer to the sink and magicking them clean.

"Muh-buh!" Sirius said.

She stared at her young son. "I beg your pardon."

"Mu-bu!"

"Mudblood?"

Sirius frowned and bounced in his seat. "Mu-bu!"

"Mudblood? Oh, you darling thing!"

Sirius shook his head ferociously. "Mu-tha!"

His mother stared at him. "Mother?"

Sirius grinned. "Mu-tha!"

She sighed and continued magicking the dishes clean. "It would have meant so much more to me if your first word had been Mudblood," she said. "It would have proved that you really are of the Noble House of Black."


	20. Baby Remus

_AN: Sorry I took so long to update – I really struggled to find a story line for baby Remus. But here it is! I hope you like it _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable **

"Sweetheart," Mrs Lupin crooned, "what's wrong? What's hurting?"

Of course, little Remus couldn't answer. Not with words, anyway. Instead, he kept wriggling and squirming and frowning. It wasn't like him at all – he had always been such a good little boy, especially during the night. But tonight he was fidgety and agitated, and Mrs Lupin couldn't understand why. She had checked his temperature, changed his nappy, offered him his favourite food, done a full body check for injuries, but to no avail.

Luckily, the little boy wasn't crying, but Mrs Lupin expected him to start at any moment.

"It could be the moon," Mr Lupin suggested through a yawn.

"What?"

"There's a full moon tonight, my dear."

"That's never affected him before."

"You've never left the curtains in here open until last week. Perhaps the sight of it irritates him."

Mrs Lupin pulled the curtains closed, but the boy still frowned. She sighed sadly and picked him up, holding him close and rocking gently as she sang a soft lullaby.

Remus sighed and yawned before burying his face in his mother's shirt, clinging to her tightly.

"He's asleep," Mr Lupin whispered after his wife had stopped singing.

She smiled and gently laid him back in his bed. She tenderly stroked his cheek before asking softly, "Why do you think the full moon would affect him so badly?"

"Some people just don't like it, sweetheart. I know plenty of people who go a bit mad around the time of the full moon. I don't think it means anything, my love."


	21. Baby Peter

_Sorry it took me so long to update – I had major writer's block – but I've finally got this one out! It isn't very good though :/_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

"No –don't touch that!"

Young, chubby Peter looked up at his mother, who was standing on a chair beside the dining room table, and garbled before returning his gaze to the rat in front of him.

"Peter!" his mother snapped. "Don't touch it! Come here, sweetheart!"

Peter babbled as he reached out a chubby hand towards the rat, who scuttled away. Peter frowned and crawled clumsily after it, but it was soon out of sight. Peter thumbed back into a sitting position and turned around to look at his mother, who was slowly and cautiously lowering herself down from the chair onto the floor.

"What's the matter, my love?" Peter's father asked worriedly, dashing into the room and pulling off his gardening gloves.

"A rat!" she squealed, pointing past Peter and crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Rat?" He looked at Peter and smirked. "You don't seem frightened, my boy!"

"He was going to touch it!" Mrs Pettigrew screeched.

"Where you, now?" Mr Pettigrew asked softly, picking Peter up. Peter garbled to his father, who listened intently. "I see," he said when Peter finished. "Well then, to save your mother from another heart attack, I'll have to get rid of it!"

Peter frowned as his mother said gleefully, "Oh, thank you!"

"What is it?" Mr Pettigrew asked his frowning son. "You liked that rat, did you?" He paused for a moment before continuing, "We shall have to get a cage for it."

"No!" Mrs Pettigrew gasped. "I'm not having that, that _vermin_ in my house!"

Mr Pettigrew looked at his wife and sighed. "Alright, my dear," he said reluctantly before saying to Peter, "Come on – let's see if we can find that rat and get rid of it."

Peter frowned again, but when his father whispered as they walked out of the dining room, "We won't kill it though – just find a new home for it," he grinned and clapped his chubby hands together joyfully.


	22. Baby Teddy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

"Good morning, handsome!" Tonks crooned as she lifted a sleepy Teddy out of his cot. The little boy closed his eyes and snuggled into his mother's chest, gripping her shirt with his tiny fist. Tonks smiled as she gently rocked from side to side.

"He awake?" Remus asked through a yawn as he wandered into Teddy's bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah," Tonks said, kissing Remus on the cheek before adding, "You're not, though."

Remus smiled sleepily, kissed Tonks on the lips and glanced at Teddy. "I don't think he is awake, love," he murmured with a grin.

"Oh, Ted..." Tonks smiled and gently put him back into his cot. His eyes fluttered open and his bottom lip started to waver. "Oh, don't cry," Tonks whispered, picking him up again and holding him close. Teddy babbled softly as he snuggled into her again, and soon he had gone back to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOo

"Good morning, handsome!" Harry crooned as he lifted a sleepy Teddy out of his cot. The little boy closed his eyes and snuggled into his Godfather's chest, gripping his shirt with his tiny fist. Harry smiled as he gently rocked from side to side.

"He awake?" Ginny asked through a yawn as she wandered into Teddy's bedroom, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," Harry said, kissing Ginny on the cheek before adding, "You're not, though."

Ginny smiled sleepily, kissed Harry on the lips and glanced at Teddy. "I don't think he is awake, love," she murmured with a grin.

"Oh, Ted..." Harry smiled and gently put him back into his cot. His eyes fluttered open and his bottom lip started to waver. "Oh, don't cry," Harry whispered, picking him up again and holding him close. Teddy babbled softly as he snuggled into him again, and soon he had gone back to sleep.


	23. Baby Seamus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable [Sorry this one is so short!]**

Baby Seamus stared in wonder at his new toy broomstick.

"I knew you'd like it," Seamus' mother crooned.

Baby Seamus babbled as he grabbed at the fluffy end of it.

"Careful," she chuckled. "You don't want to pull it apart yet. Dada only bought it for you yesterday."

Baby Seamus squealed in excitement as he hit it against the carpet.

"I hope you'll play Quidditch," she said softly. She paused, watching her little boy, before saying, "I'm so glad your father took it so well. Me being a witch and everything. Perhaps you'll be a wizard, Seamus! Oh, I hope so. But I suppose I won't know for a long time, will I?"

Baby Seamus hiccupped. Suddenly, his broom exploded with a soft pop.

His mother stared at it before bursting into a grin.

Seamus stared at it before bursting into tears.

"Oh, sweetheart," his mother sighed, picking him up and rocking him gently. "Dada will buy you another one."


	24. Baby Severus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

Severus Snape gazed at his old, battered toy Hippogriff and reached out with both hands to grab it. He babbled softly to it and stroked its head gently as his parents and aunt sipped their cups of tea.

"He could really do with a hair cur," his aunt Millicent commented. "And you should certainly wash his hair more often."

"We can't afford it," Severus' father, Tobias, muttered.

Eileen, Severus' mother, sighed. Millicent glared at Tobias. "You can afford your bloody cigarettes and liquor!" She screeched. Eileen, having heard all of this before, left the table and sat on the floor with Severus.

"You love Chilly, don't you?" she whispered, smiling as she gently wiggled one of the Hippogriff's legs. Severus smiled a toothless grin and garbled at her. Eileen had bought the Hippogriff for him when he was an infant. Tobias had scolded her for it quite severely, but their young son loved 'Chilly' from the moment he set eyes on it, and when his father tried to take it away, he screamed so loudly that it had been given right back.

And that is what Tobias told Aunt Millicent when she asked about it. She crinkled her nose and announced, "It's awful! Buy him another! And none of that rubbish about being too poor – you must look after your little boy."

"He doesn't want another one, Aunt," Eileen said patiently. "He loves Chilly far too much to just give it up."

Aunt Millicent sighed in frustration, but Eileen simply gazed at her young son and murmured, "He's quite obsessive about it, really."


	25. Baby Lily

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

"She's got a temper as fiery as her hair, my Lily does," Mrs Evans joked as she tried to put Lily's top back on the right way around. Lily was squirming and screaming, and Mr Evans was keeping an eye on three-year-old Petunia, who was grumpily playing with her dolls.

"Well, my dear," Mr Evans said with a wry grin, "I am known for my temper tantrums."

Mrs Evans laughed – Mr Evans was the most amiable man she had ever known – and said cheerfully to Lily, "I'm just popping this over your head, my love. Then it will be over."

But Lily refused to stay still. Ever since Mrs Evans had insisted she wear a shirt because it was far too cold not to, Lily had been crying and trying to get away.

"She doesn't give up easily, that's for sure," Mr Evans observed.

"No, she doesn't."

"Would you like a hand?"

"No, I think I'm... There we are! That wasn't so bad, was it?" Mrs Evans smiled down hopefully at her daughter, who frowned at her before crawling away. Mrs Evans laughed and got up off the floor. "Let's hope no-one makes an enemy of her," she said as she sat down to her now-cold cup of tea. "I don't think they'd survive a month!"

"Sandra at the nursery said that Lils has a tendency to scowl at anyone who tries to tease that greasy-haired boy," Mr Evans commented as he glanced at Petunia. "She's quite protective, isn't she? I think being one of Lily's friends would be a very good thing for anyone. But no – not an enemy."


	26. Baby Tonks Reposted

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable **

_[re-uploaded – thank you Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff and Farali B for pointing out my mistakes]_

Tonks babbled gleefully as she watched herself in the mirror. She squeezed her eyes shut, and a few seconds later, her hair changed from its usual brown to her favourite – bright pink. She opened her eyes, squealed in delight and clumsily clapped her hands together before looking proudly at her mother, who smiled joyfully back at her.

A knock on the door turned little Tonks' head, and her pink hair reverted back to brown as she watched her mother answer the door. Neither of them were pleased with the young woman standing at the door.

"So this is baby Nymphadora?" Aunty Bellatrix said, coming in without invitation and smiling in a not-quite-friendly way at the little girl.

"Toh," the little girl replied with a frown, and her hair turned a violent shade of red.

Aunty Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "A metamorphmagus!" She exclaimed. "How did you explain that to dear Teddy?"

"He knew I was a witch before we got married," Nymphadora's mother replied calmly, quite used to Bellatrix and her typical House of Black beliefs. "He was at Hogwarts too, remember?"

Aunty Bellatrix just clicked her tongue apathetically before picking Nymphadora up. Her hair turned an even deeper shade of red as she kicked and screamed and struggling. Andromeda took her instantly, and the baby fell silent immediately before babbling contently to her mother.

"Stroppy little girl," Bellatrix said with a cackle. Nymphadora's grip on her mother's shirt tightened and her babbling ceased. "What's wrong, Nymphadora?"

"Tong!"

"Tong?" Bellatrix laughed. "You seem to be a very confused little girl, Nymphadora!"

The baby scrunched up her face and shouted at Bellatrix, "Tonks!"

The smirk on Bellatrix' face vanished. "No need to get so cross," she said before turning on her heel and leaving.

Andromeda chuckled and kissed her now calm baby on the forehead. "What a clever little girl you are, Tonks."


End file.
